Intertwined
by Brightsider
Summary: As Max and Bella's lives get more intertwined they form a very tangled knot and their worlds crash together in a world of angels and demons. First fanfic so this will probably be epic failness.
1. Beginning

Airplanes are probably the best invention created by humankind. I mean, anything that gets you closer to _this _feeling is seriously amazing. I can't even begin to explain how great it is being fifteen thousand feet above sea level watching dinky little planes go from place to place while we can play tag-a-feather, wing-wing-fly, and-even though Total hated it and Angel yelped whenever Gazzy accidentally missed-Hot Dog (Like hot potato except instead of a potato we use Total). Looking at the faces of the other members in the Flock, I think they were feeling the same amount of bliss as me as we floated on top of an air current. Man, this is the genetically-engineered life.

I did an automatic 360 as I felt _something _around me. _Fang_. Fang and I had begun to *gulp* go out. And despite the Flock's obvious excitement about it-Angel wanted a summer wedding and Nudge swore if I chose someone else to design the dress she'd kill me-I still felt weird whenever I was by him. I've never read any teen magazines-surprisingly the School didn't have Teen Vogues lying around anywhere-so how was I supposed to know what to do? At least we weren't stuck in a weird love triangle. Only then would I think my life was only a joke to the big guy up there.

_Max, Fang loves you. And you love him...And I was actually thinking about a spring wedding._I jumped and looked at Angel the demonic/angelic mind-reader. She smiled brightly before turning to look at Nudge and talk excitedly. Crap.

Iggy snickered and I turned to give him my death glare. "You know what? This is so not funny! Why don't you go date someone and be totally embarrassed and already have your wedding plans made when it's not even legal yet!" _Except in New Hampshire, _Angel chimed in.

I fumed as he just continued to laugh harder. He pointed below us and I practically bust a vein in anger when I saw Gazzy futilely trying to hide behind Fang and only managing to cause Total to yelp as Gazzy jostled Fang's backpack.

"And besides, I'm already dating someone" Iggy said while looking straight at Angel with a confused expression that was quickly turning to anger. That was enough to stop me from chasing after Gazzy.

"What?? Who?" It's not like he had even talked to anybody besides the Flock, Mom, and Ella...Ella! Oh my god....Iggy dating Ella. It was almost incomprehensible how strange that was. So that was why Ella always blushed when Iggy came into the room...

"Err... Nobody. Forget I said anything" He backtracked while trying to achieve an innocent expression. I was suddenly reminded of Angel's mind powers.

"Angel!!" I whipped around to give her the lesson I must have told her a thousand times, "NO using your mind to control the Flock...Ever!!" and then realized that. She. Wasn't. There. I heard a small shout and realized that she was thousands of feet below us. And I swear on my wings that I saw blood on hers.

Deja Vu. Once again I was going to drop through clouds to try to catch one I loved. But this time I knew if I didn't catch her that I will never, ever be able to forgive myself.

With a quick look at Fang I went into super speed and dropped trying to catch up with Angel as she dropped lower into the sky.

_-get me!! Please Max hurry!! I can't move my wing and it hurts... Max please come get me. I CANT FLY!!!,_ Angel screamed into my head as I pushed my wings to carry me down faster.

**I'm coming, Angel just hold on!**

Angel was only a couple hundred feet away when I noticed the group of dirty, dark teenagers far down below in the forest. I shot down faster and went fifty feet below Angel to scoop her up. First take care of Angel... Then beat the hell out of those teens for messing with my baby.


	2. Jacob's POV

** a.n Okay Chapter Two is up...This is for my first couple of reviewers/story alerters/story favouriters, thanx sooooo much :)**

**WolfGurl13, mysterygurl13, StarlightFever109, kittyxx92, and ' you guys rock socks!! *hands out imaginary cupcakes, doughnuts,and ice ceam***

The pack and I were going hunting. With guns. Not only was this stupid but _also_ pointless. Why use guns to kill animals that you a. won't eat and b. could just kill with your bare fangs and claws. Plus, so far I was the only one who hadn't hit anything.

"Jake, I bet you can't hit one of those birds" Embry said while pointing at the group of birds flying a couple hundred of feet above us.

"Your on, ten bucks?" He nodded and I slowly took aim. I looked at the group and aimed for the light winged one at the very back of their "V" formation. Fire! Suddenly the bird moved and I managed to only hit it in the wing.

Oh shit. I grudgingly handed over the ten dollars to Embry as I checked the bird I had shot. Nope, there was no chance of it coming down now that another bird had come to rescue it. Weird but it seemed like the birds were different types...

"Hey Jake, that birdie s'not coming down. What are you staring at it?" Quil squinted, looking at the scene above us. He stared for a second and then looked at me with realization. "Are those all different types of birds?" I looked up again and saw four more birds hovering around the two birds that were on the verge of falling to the ground. Slowly the group came lower until the strangest thing happened. They didnt seem like birds anymore. They were too gangly and big...They were angels coming down. OHMYGOD I just _shot_ an angel. If I wasnt going to hell already Satan can rest assured 'cuz there is no way I'm going to heaven now.

"I just shot a mother friggin angel" I said while looking at the steadily lowering group. They looked sorta like teenagers... And was one of them wearing Converses?

"Looks like you've had to much sun, Jake, I'm not seeing anything 'heavenly'." Seth said, carrying his own gun and shooting everything that moved. A squirrel fell from a low branch and Seth tallied another mark onto our scoreboards.

"Look! They're only fifty feet away. They're just kids..." There were six kids, one that was pale and blonde, one that was borderline goth, one that had a striking resemblence to Leah except this girl's hair was wildly curly, one that was holding a blonde haired kid up, and then one that could have been the shot angel's brother. Suddenly the group swooped down and landed fifty yards away from us in a small clearing.

"Whoa....did those kids have_ wings_??_"_ Seth said while peering into the woods with a awestruck expression. Wow, that kid was slow.

"Yeah...Should we tell Sam and the Cullens about it? What if they're here to ,like, kill us for our sins?" Quil said. It looked like he was just itching to fight one of them. What the crap?? Here were some godly beings and all Quil wanted to do is see if he could fight them.

"How about Seth and I go check it out while you guys split up and tell Sam and the Cullens" I used my alpha voice. No loopholes. If these things were angels I knew they would be ticked as hell if I had just hit one of them.

Seth started walking into the woods and I hurried to follow. I started listening,

"Iggy, where's the bullet?" One of the angels said... I think it was the girl who was carrying the other angel.

"Not yet...It hit at a wide part of her wing" 'Iggy' said.

"Do you hear that? It sounds like...footsteps. Two people" Oh crap...I heard some rustling and then ten seconds later a girl that looked about sixteen was inches away from me.

"Time to die" She said and then moved so fast her first punch actually hit the side of my jaw. Should I morph? No, I practically deserved this after shooting an angel...Only change if things start to go badly. A roundhouse kick hit my in the gut and my breathe _wooshed_ out. Oh man, this was going to hurt.


End file.
